Dreaming of the End
by AzureArchxngel
Summary: (Was previously known as "Dreaming of the Future"). He dreamed of her bitter end, leaving him panicked and forlorn. She was convinced that she would not leave him so quickly, nor would they ever die alone. Oh, how fate was a fickle fiend. A Miraculous three-shot.
1. Dreaming of the End

**Hello, everyone of the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! Please feel free to call me Azure, as my username is a bit long. This is my first fanfiction for the ML fandom, but it is definitely not my first idea! Actually, I was planning to have this little story in the original fanfic I am currently working on, but it just wouldn't fit. So, I decided to make it a one-shot!**

 **Regarding the original story, I have yet to post it as I am having trouble starting the story and also coming up with an overall plot. I came up with several ideas to add to the story (a lot of them pretty big things), but alas, what even is a story without a plot? I hope that you all have patience for this terrible writer as she tries to make this upcoming story of her's somewhat decent.**

 **Anyway, enough about the story. Think of this one-shot as a kind of late Christmas gift, or a gift for whatever holiday you celebrate! Although, there's definitely going to be angst, so I'm not sure if any of you are going to thank me for this haha. I doubt you guys will recognize it, but I actually got some idea/ideas for this story from a somewhat old kid's movie (has anyone heard of "Space Chimp"? Or something along those lines?) Don't ask why I was watching it. Actually, I wasn't even watching it. I loved that movie a lot as a kid, and I actually remember quite a lot? Including this part from the movie that I incorporated in this fanfiction! So, speaking of which, I do not own Space Chimp, or whatever the movie is called. I know this was probably unnecessary... but it makes me feel a bit better.**

 **I think it's time for me to stop rambling and get on with the story! This story is going to be rated "T", for some violent stuff and maybe a little bit of language. Trust me, you'll understand why when you get there.**

 **Some information to help you while reading the story: In this story, Marinette and Adrien are newlyweds, and because of that, they are aware of their identities. Oh yeah, did I mention that this story is going to be complete Chat Noir x Ladybug and Adrien x Marinette? So yeah, enjoy some fluff while you suffer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters. How that would be wonderful...**

* * *

The villains they battled were progressively getting worse, and ultimately more dangerous, both Ladybug and Chat Noir had concluded. Perhaps this is why Chat Noir, who had become very protective since marrying Ladybug (or Marinette, as he found out all those years ago), suggested that they both participate in extra training to prepare themselves for future battles to come. And maybe the reason why Ladybug had agreed was because of the fact that the leather-clad hero continued to use himself as Marinette's shield when things became too dangerous for her. And Marinette hated that.

Yes, that was one major reason why the heroine disliked her husband from time to time. And she had brought this up with Adrien countless times. He claimed it was because he loved her with all his heart, and couldn't bear to see her in any sort of pain. How it would absolutely wound him even more than the injury he was inflicted with itself. And Marinette believed that. But that was not the reason she was angry. Oh no, she loved the fact that her husband - the man whom she had a crush on since they were fifteen years old for Pete's sake! - was willing to do so much for her.

Marinette was angry at the fact that he never considered her feelings before leaping into harm's way for her sake. Especially with all the new, deadly akuma popping up these days. There were countless times when Chat was sent to hospital because he took the damage that was meant for his Lady. And Ladybug cried herself to sleep every time it happened. As he was resting in his hospital room, Ladybug, usually Marinette most of the time since they were alone, would cry herself to sleep at his side. She would begin to hate herself, loathing how because of her actions, her husband nearly died. Because she wasn't strong enough, fast enough, smart enough, Adrien was in the hospital, previously dying.

Adrien never blamed her for it, and that made Marinette even more infuriated at herself. This had become a psychological thing, constantly plaguing her in the shadows of her mind when an incident happened again. For crying out loud, there was a case where she had even thought of killing herself so that nothing would happen to her husband again. Granted, she was suffering from a flurry of emotions and had completely forgotten the fact that Ladybug was still needed in the world.

It was at that point, Chat Noir decided he needed to do something about this.

To ease Marinette and also get himself to stop trying to sacrifice himself since it had practically become an instinct to him now, he suggested the idea to his wife, as well as their kwamis, Tikki and Plagg, of special training. To increase their strength, stamina, and their powers. Marinette was all for it, and it definitely seemed to have eradicated some of the burdens she was shouldering herself. Tikki as well had wholeheartedly agreed, even Plagg, who was being abnormally serious about the situation. Adrien could tell why.

After living with Marinette for so long, Plagg had really warmed up to her. She was very kind and sweet, and completely spoiled him and Tikki. Heck, they had their own sections in the fridge! Plagg's section full of Camembert, and Tikki's section full of various cookie dough Marinette would bake daily before placing the freshly baked treats in a special breadbox just for her kwami.

She would design and create cute little beds with blankets for him and spread them throughout the house, and changed them depending on the seasons. She had even debated on buying a cat nip plant, but didn't go for it as Adrien remembered what they called "That Stupid Plant" incident. Nice name, huh? She would buy little samples of other cheeses to try and curb his unnatural obsession with Camembert and get him to expand his horizons. Not to mention, that stuff was quite expensive. Although both Adrien and Marinette had very well paying jobs, they both honestly didn't feel like spending so much on cheese. So, Marinette tried to get him to like other, less expensive cheese. So far, they were only lucky with Fromage D'Affinois, which is a creamy cheese with a buttery sweetness that goes well with fruit, St. Andre, a creamy, salty and slightly tangy cheese, and Morbier, a semi-soft stinky cheese that supposedly pairs wonderfully with some Pinot Noir. Of course, Plagg isn't allowed to have any of the wine. Who knows what disasters will ensue.

Don't worry, she didn't forget Tikki either! For Tikki, she made cute little hammocks around the house, particularly where Plagg's beds were. She also kept a lot of various flowers for her to smell and adore, as the kwami had somehow become attached to the plants. Heck, Marinette and Tikki even had a rooftop garden the two of them would take care of together, with help from Adrien and Plagg of course. Marinette and Tikki soon both found another hobby. Adrien found it very cute, and appreciated the fact that growing their own fruits and vegetables actually cut back on grocery costs, as prices were skyrocketing.

All in all, both kwamis - Plagg especially - had become quite attached to her and fretted for her well-being. Seeing her in a frantic and depressed state as Adrien would constantly get himself injured had continuously crushed the supernatural beings. But, they had also looked at this problem from Adrien's point of view, and the two kwamis became torn. In the end, both kwamis had sided with Adrien. However, it appeared that because of how Marinette was taking Adrien's actions, everyone decided that they needed to do something. And it was through this decision that Adrien realized how much he had hurt his Lady, and deeply regretted it.

So, they trained. Adrien and Marinette would transform into Chat Noir and Ladybug, and then travel to their secret training spot carrying satchels holding their beloved kwami's favorite food. Their training spot was a park as far away from the city as possible, and as secluded as possible. They had found a tiny meadow within a gigantic area of redwoods, and that's where their training was held in the dead of night. Just for strength and stamina building, seeing as though using their powers in a dark area like this might cause quite the scene.

Marinette had made dummies for them to practice various combat techniques, should the time to use them arise. Then, they would practice on each other to make it as realistic as possible, while also trying to be careful as to not accidentally hit their lover. Chat's bad luck often got in the way, and Ladybug found herself hitting her husband way too many times. So, they just decided to stick to the dummies.

For stamina building, they would often create paths throughout the park and run, sometimes for hours on end. Sure, it was completely exhausting, but doing this also drastically increased their speed. Occasionally, they would check to see how much faster they had gotten by racing each other: a chore that had actually turned out to be quite fun in the end. Ladybug seemed to be the victor most of the time, however Chat was quickly catching up.

Finally, for their powers, the husband and wife would travel to the heart of Paris, and at the top of a very tall and large building is where they practiced. Marinette had started making random dolls with spare fabric and thread in her spare time as practice targets for Chat Noir's Cataclysm, and next thing she knew, she had made hundreds. Yes, hundreds. Ladybug would throw these dolls in the darkened sky, as Chat would use his Cataclysm. For Ladybug, she would practice using her yo-yo. She would use various structures on top of the building to practice hitting and catching her targets. As for moving targets, Chat had offered himself to have his wife practice to hit and catch him. The catching hadn't bothered him so much, but Chat Noir was lucky that by training, they had also built up some pain tolerance, as getting hit by Ladybug's yo-yo hurt quite a bit. Plagg himself also offered to be a moving target, for Marinette to practice catching smaller, faster things. Within just a few weeks, Ladybug had greatly improved her yo-yo skills.

When Ladybug felt confident enough with her yo-yo, Chat decided to introduce her to fencing, just in case she ever needed to know the skill in future akuma cases yet to come. Better safe than sorry, right? Chat Noir taught her with his staff, and Ladybug would use a random stick they found within the park. After a quick assessment, Chat Noir had come to the conclusion that there was going to be a lot of work involved teaching his wife how to fence. It's not like she didn't have potential, but she was very green in terms of handling a weapon as such. The hero wasn't complaining; heck, that just gave him another excuse to spend time around his beautiful Lady (and also have the opportunity to snuggle up closer to her, claiming that he was just "altering her position"). Seeing as though they both couldn't train forever, Chat decided to teach her the basics of the basics, and perhaps when things have calmed down, he would begin to teach her a bit more.

After almost three years of training, Ladybug and Chat Noir felt a lot stronger. To their kwamis, they almost seemed like completely different people from when they were younger. To celebrate the occasion, Marinette had decided to design and create new uniforms for them. The fashion designer created her new suit to look a bit more realistic. In other words, she made the suit look more like an actual ladybug. Chat Noir's new suit looked almost exactly the same, except with a few tweaks in the appearance. The main difference with this suit was all the hidden pockets for various tools and materials. You could barely tell where any of the pockets were, which provided the perfect element of surprise when Chat would pull something out to use against an enemy. Chat's new suit still had a bell, but it was now a bit smaller so that it wouldn't get in the way. Overall, both were very pleased with their new suits.

Their new-found strength, plus their new suits, made the duo feel like they were almost invincible. That they could conquer anything, no matter what Hawkmoth threw at them. That they would always save the day, and that they would live in Paris until the day they died, protecting it until the very end. That they could defeat Hawkmoth, and live happily ever after.

Oh, how wrong they were. This is where our story begins.

* * *

 _We begin by informing you that Chat Noir is a total prankster. Although he hid this side of him for a while as he was trying to impress his Lady, as soon as they started dating, Adrien revealed the mischievous side of him. To make a long story short, he was very, very lucky that his Lady was Marinette, who had an incredible tolerance to his pranks and actually found them funny._

 _Most of the time._

 _A note to all of you out there from Adrien: Do NOT hide any of Marinette's finished fashion pieces before an important showing as a prank. There's a very big chance that you will face a demon._

 _Apart from that, none of Adrien pranks had been harmless. It would usually be hiding behind a door then popping out and scaring her when she arrived home from work, to which she would give a yelp, laugh, and kiss him in greeting. Or, she would be baking Tikki's daily batch of cookies, when Adrien would take a small, but decent amount of baking flour and throw it her. Very soon, the kitchen would be encased with flour because of the two newlyweds playfully fighting with the white powder._

 _The model never took things too far, for fear of accidentally harming her or making her worry. Today was obviously not a day he was thinking too straight. We all have those days, don't we? Well, this prank was pretty bad._

* * *

 _Marinette and Adrien's day off was suppose to be a relaxing, fun filled time where they could have the morning, afternoon, and evening all to themselves. They could catch up on their jobs, what's going on in the world, their hobbies, or maybe even just cuddle up together under some blankets and watch a movie. They could both indulge in Marinette's baking and Adrien's cooking. Yes, Adrien can cook now._

 _Only weeks after getting engaged, Adrien felt absolutely terrible because of the fact that Marinette always seemed to be the one doing the cooking and baking. Marinette's job seemed to become worse and worse, with Adrien's wife coming home at later and later hours. The model then decided to take it upon himself to learn how to cook, hopefully to ease Marinette's troubles even if only by a little bit. Boy, was he a natural, even though Adrien had never held a cooking knife once in his life. The food? Exceptional._

 _This brings us back to the couple's supposedly perfect day off. Not anymore, as they woke up and turned the TV to the news channel, only to learn that one of Hawkmoth's dangerous akuma was terrorizing the city. Again. Almost reluctantly (almost), the duo hopped out of bed rushed over to their window ledge to awaken their sleeping kwamis._

 _"Tikki, transform me!"_

 _"Plagg, transform me!"_

 _Almost instantly, the couple had turned into Paris' famous superhero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir. They opened their window in a flurry, and soon began hopping and jumping from roof to roof as the twosome began to locate the site of the akuma. If Adrien had remembered correctly, it was by the... Bibliotheque nationale de France, one of Paris' most famous libraries._

 _Their new speed had gotten the pair to the library a lot quicker than before, and saw the destruction the akuma had caused. Today's akuma seemed to resemble a really smart person... yes, with the akuma's bizarre outfit, that was really the only way to describe the villain. The poor woman that was the victim had large, silver glasses with a shiny strand of iridescent beads attached to both sides of the glasses, then draped behind her head. The woman's hair was worn in a bun, with three random feathers tucked into it. Her arms and legs were wrapped with old, musty papyrus with various words and sentences scribbled on the paper. The akuma was wearing a comfy sweater vest of a lilac color, and a black skirt that reached to her ankles. Finally, the akuma held a feathered quill and clipboard in her hands._

 _Upon seeing Chat Noir and Ladybug's arrival, the akuma adjusted her glasses and squinted at them disapprovingly. "You two are actually a bit faster than I calculated. According to my research, you two should have arrived about approximately 2.368 seconds later." After saying that, the akuma began to furiously write something down on the paper attached to the clipboard._

 _"Someone obviously doesn't keep up with the times very well~" Chat Noir cooed as the villain looked up from her writing. "Haven't you ever heard of technology? Word gets around much faster that way instead of just pulling up a book to take notes on us." At the model's words, the akuma gave an angry snarl._

 _"UGH! Technology!" The woman screeched so venomously that Chat Noir and Ladybug both recoiled in assumption that the akuma would lash out at them. "That's all teenagers use these days! Computers! Phones! Tablets! Television! No youth ever picks up a book anymore! Their minds are all rotting and no one is doing anything about it!" Ah. So that's what this is about. The duo shared a look of sympathy for the poor woman. They both completely understood how she felt; it was true, they were starting to see children and teens everyone with a phone or tablet in their hand, watching television or playing video games in their spare time when there was so many better things they could be doing._

 _Despite all of this, times were changing, and to survive in the world, you had to adapt. So, very reluctantly, Chat Noir and Ladybug decided to teach the akuma about the world._

 _"I completely understand what you're saying, ma'am. We also wish that the kids these days could be playing outside or reading instead of staring at a screen all day. However, we are experiencing the birth of a new era. We have to get use to the technology, and you have to admit, some of the new technology is quite useful." Ladybug began before giving a sweet smile to her husband, who swooned for a few seconds before finishing what his partner had started._

 _"Take for example, the cell phone. It has introduced texting to us. Now, your messages can be sent to people far away in an instant, compared to a letter." Although it wasn't technically a cell phone, Chat Noir pulled out his staff to show how he could call Ladybug with it to tell her about an akuma attack, or something else going on that needed Paris' superheroes._

 _"Also, take the internet. By pulling up a tab on a computer, you can quickly access information you need for a research project, and you can do it right at home instead of having to go to library every time to get the information that you don't have at home." The akuma had been listening patiently until now, where she gave them a wicked smile._

 _"I do see your point, however, even these new technology pieces have their limits. You can't just go out into the middle of nowhere and expect to be able to make a phone call, or do some research on a computer. With books and letters however, you're not limited by anything! You can write a letter or read a book, whenever and wherever." The akuma, who had been floating in the sky, now descended to the ground and began to walk in circles around the pair, almost like a tiger cornering its meal._

 _"You may think you're smart, with the new technology the youth these days are using, but allow me to demonstrate the knowledge you can obtain by books!" Raising a papyrus covered hand, letters of the alphabet began to appear and circled around the akuma's raised hand. Once enough of the letters were gathered, the woman charged at lightning speed toward Chat and punched him in the gut with the hand._

 _Chat coughed at the force and was sent flying backwards into a nearby brick wall. "CHAT!" Ladybug screeched, clearly fretting over her husband's safety as the akuma cackled manically behind her. "Oh, he won't be getting up anytime soon, deary. I hit him with a spell that would infuse a poison called Arsenic into his gut. Although, it's strange. He's not reacting like I thought he would toward it..." The akuma informed Ladybug, who both caught a glance at the unconscious Chat Noir, whose body was limp by the side of the building. "How weird. He should be vomiting and coughing in pain by now. Perhaps this is one of those silent cases..."_

 _As the akuma distracted herself by scribbling notes of observations down on her clipboard, completely oblivious to the world, Ladybug knew she had to act fast. Her husband's life was in danger and this akuma was far too dangerous to leave alone with her vast amount of knowledge._

 _"Lucky Charm!" The heroine cried out as a few seconds later, a lasso plopped into her hands. "Is this akuma really that easy to catch?" She muttered to herself. No, there must be a better, more sly way she would be catching the akuma._

 _Using her vision, Ladybug quickly glanced around the surrounding area, as an idea came to mind. 'Hang on, Chat. I'll take care of the akuma as quickly as possible!'_

 _Surprisingly enough, the akuma had really been that easy to catch. After a lot of fake throws to confuse the akuma, Ladybug finally managed to obtain her precious quill, which was where the akuma was hiding. After ripping the feather apart, the heroine cleansed the akuma, and everything was right again._

 _Only this time, she wasn't able to fist bump with her partner._

 _Ladybug immediately rushed over to her husband as soon as her job was done and knelt by his side. "Chat!" She cried once more, cradling his head delicately in her arms. Her mind was flustered, thinking of all the possibilities she could get help. Hospital? No, too risky. Their miraculous could run out of time and their identities would be revealed to everyone. Home? That was the best solution; it would be hard to get him there, but at least she could have an actual doctor examine him._

 _Yes, they had a private doctor who was sworn to secrecy that would take care of the duo when things got out of hand. Sure, the doctor had promised that he would never reveal their identities, but he could always go back on his word if the superheroes weren't careful. So, the couple chose someone who they were very close with. Someone they knew since they were fifteen. This mysterious doctor is none other than Nathanael. Surprise, surprise! You most likely expected him to be an artist of sorts. Well, allow me to explain._

 _Ever since Ladybug had saved him from the akuma and Hawkmoth's clutches, Nathanael had a subtle, but progressively growing interest in Ladybug. The more interested he grew in Ladybug, he began to become interested in Chat Noir. Soon, he became fascinated with Paris' famed duo. As the years flew by, he also began to witness how dangerous the akuma were becoming, and how the duo would finish their jobs more and more injured than before. It pained Nathanael to see them so badly injured for the city's sake, especially Ladybug, as he was beginning to develop a little bit of a crush on her. Nathanael knew how hard it must be to treat their wounds or illnesses while also trying to keep their secret identities hidden._

 _It all happened on one fateful night, only just recently. Nathanael was walking around the city at the dead of night, and witnessed Ladybug and Chat Noir supporting each other painfully as they hopped from roof to roof. They were covered in terrible wounds, and it looked like either of them would pass out due to fatigue. The pair ducked into an alley near Nathanael, and transformed back to their civilian selves right in the shy boy's line of vision. They were obviously too tired to be paying too much attention around them, but what was weighing on Nathanael's mind the most was the fact that Ladybug was Marinette, and Chat Noir was Adrien! His two former classmates, and the girl he had a total crush on; both forms!_

 _Nathanael also yelped out in surprise, but held his tongue. That would be bad for him, and for the injured Parisian heroes recovering on the ground. But... he couldn't just leave them there. So, he decided that he would pretend to walking by, then ask them what had happened to them, even though he already knew the truth. They used the cover story of something along the lines of "we were caught in that nasty akuma's rage, and... we didn't come out unscathed." The redhead pretended to believe them with complete sympathy and worry. He offered to help them to their house, and they graciously accepted. Little did they know, for years Nathanael had been learning and practicing various medicinal techniques and procedures, and only recently had he become a certified doctor. Once the three of them arrived at Marinette and Adrien's home, Nathanael quickly went to work with what was available around the house._

 _The couple was very surprised, to say the least. They were definitely not expecting Nathanael to have this knowledge. So, when they brought that up, that's when Nathanael told them the truth. That they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. They didn't give any excuses, nor did they deny that they were indeed Paris' famous superheroes, for the look Nathanael had told them that they could not convince him otherwise._

 _It was also that time when Nathanael gave them his proposition: that he be Ladybug and Chat Noir's private doctor, sworn to secrecy. It took a while, but the redhead finally managed to convince his former classmates to allow him to become their private doctor. They cleared out a large room in their house for Nathanael's working space. Nathanael wouldn't actually live there, but they somehow managed to persuade him to come live close to their house in case of an emergency. Marinette and Adrien didn't pay their former classmate, but rather, they offered him an exchange. For being Chat Noir and Ladybug's private doctor, and also for keeping their identities a secret, Marinette and Adrien would feed Nathanael and provide him with whatever he needed. The doctor felt that the couple were giving him too much, but Marinette and Adrien both had agreed that it was a fair trade, explaining to him how important being their doctor and keeping their identities a secret really was._

 _Nathanael actually loved his new job, and was an artist as a side hobby. Although very disheartened when he heard the news that Marinette had married Adrien, he was grateful for his new job, as it allowed him to see Marinette often._

 _As Nathanael's picture found it's way into Ladybug's head, she gave a nod of determination to herself before shifting her arms in a better position to help transport Chat back to their home. Once she found a good enough position, she pulled out her yo-yo to call Nathanael, planning to tell him to prepare the room._

 _However, she wasn't able to call Nathanael as Chat was suddenly awake in his wife's arms and screamed "Boo!" Ladybug screamed and jumped back, almost hyperventilating before realizing that her "threat", was only her husband... who was suppose to be unconscious because of poisoning. There he was though, chuckling and looking. Completely. Fine._

 _"I'm just kidding, I'm actually completely fine, My Lady~ I wanted to keep it a secret, but I've actually been introducing small doses of poison to my body - with guidance from Nathanael, or course - so that my body could build up a tolerance to whatever poison is thrown at me. It seems to have wor... My Lady?" Chat Noir questioned when he took a look at the heroine standing in front of him. Her eyes were cast downward, and she was shaking like small dog. Worry and anger was clearly written all over her face, and pearly tears were already falling from her eyes._

 _Chat Noir silently gulped, and slowly walked toward his trembling wife, ready to comfort her. When Chat was only a foot away, Ladybug snapped her head up and slapped Chat. Her beautiful eyes, which reminded Chat of the sky, were now clouded with complete fear and angry and worry._

 _"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, while Chat was still recovering from her slapping his cheek. He delicately placed a hand on the stinging flesh, and looked at his wife with wide, guilty eyes. Oh no, what has he done...?_

 _"HOW COULD YOU, CHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD INSTANTLY GONE UNCONSCIOUS DUE TO HOW BAD THE PAIN WAS, BUT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE FINE THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Adrien now felt absolutely terrible. Why the hell did he think that was a good idea?! He damn well knew how she often worried about him, what made him think this was a good idea? Chat Noir made no move to calm Ladybug down and allowed her to continue ranting to him. He obviously needed the lesson, and he's found that allowing Marinette to rant when her emotions were out of control often helped her calm down a lot faster compared to when he would try to comfort her before she had the chance to yell and scream._

 _Ladybug began taking deep breaths while crying hysterically. "How could you, Chat?! I thought you knew better than this! You never went too far with your practical jokes, and I appreciated that! Why did you think this was alright?!" At this point, Ladybug couldn't continue, and she collapsed to the ground in a fit of sobs. Chat instantly fell to his knees in front of her and pulled his wife into a tight hug. She clung to him gratefully and sobbed into his shoulder, as Adrien was starting to feel tears form in the corners of his eyes as well. No, he couldn't cry right now. This was his fault, he needed to comfort his Lady._

 _Minutes flew by, and his wife's crying had silenced. Her eyes puffy and red from crying, she fixated her gaze on Chat's emerald gaze. "Please, for the love of God, Chat... do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, do anything like that ever again. Are we clear?" Chat Noir didn't have to be told this twice. Seeing his wife cry in his arms like she did wrenched his heart in half, over and over and over again. And he hated the fact he felt that way when it was he who caused her to become a sobbing mess. He took one of her hands to his lips, and gave her the most serious and determined look she had seen from him yet._

 _"Ladybug... Marinette," he whispered, careful that no one could hear. "I swear, on my grave and yours, on our future together, and the city of Paris, that I will never worry you like that ever again. I will never lie to you like that ever again, and I vow to never die in such a horrible way in the future. Until death do us part." He repeated the last line from his wedding vows, which were still fresh on his lips despite the fact that they have been married for nearly five years._

 _The look of happiness and relief on Ladybug's face took Chat up to cloud nine, his body feeling like it was made of honey. "Alright." Ladybug mumbled, before leaning ever closer to her husband and giving him a long, tender kiss. Chat closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, and felt a rogue and lonely tear slide down his cheek, now feeling a lot better. A sweet, love-filled kiss, with nothing sexual that became their everlasting vow they made that night._

* * *

 _Many months had past since "that" incident. The two of them had definitely kept their promise, and both were grateful for it. In fact, Adrien had slowed down his pranks in general. Marinette was a touch sad, she had to admit, but was glad that she didn't have to worry about getting jumped at a doorway. This meant less kissing though, as after every joke Adrien performed on her, he would give her a peck on the lips._

 _Adrien wished, however, that they had been able to spend much more time alone recently, for they were currently facing against the most dangerous akuma yet, and Adrien actually wasn't sure if either of them would make it out of here alive. The akuma had an incredible resemblance to Godzilla, which was not good. Nothing seemed to work on it, so it was time for Ladybug's Lucky Charm._

 _"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed to no one in particular, as a carton of gasoline fell into her hands. "Of all the damn things-" She complained gruffly, scanning the surrounding area, for a plan, something, to defeat this akuma._

 _There was only one thing to do, it seemed. Informing Chat Noir about the plan, the two of them rushed toward the colossal lizard-like monster, jumping from object to object to land on the creature's shoulders. Ladybug dumped a good amount of gasoline on its shoulder, then threw over to Chat, who gave the shoulder he was standing on a healthy dose. Finally, he tossed the tank back to his wife, who smashed it on the akuma's head. The creature roared in agitation, as the two heroes jumped off the creature._

 _"Chat! The lamppost!" Ladybug yelled as Chat ran for the nearest light fixture and retrieved the burning flame. He carefully gave it to Ladybug. The heroine did not want to do this at all, but she whispered an "I'm so sorry" to whomever the poor akuma victim was, and threw the lit candle at the akuma. The flame touched the gasoline, and the akuma lit up in flames._

 _It roared in agony, while Chat Noir and Ladybug didn't dare to look. She sent Chat a decent length away to call Nathanael to treat the victim when they returned back to normal, as Ladybug would take care of everything else. The Godzilla-like akuma collapsed into the street, causing a loud crash and made the earth quake. Ladybug rushed over to retrieve a paper fan, which the monster was holding delicately in its claw. This paper fan held the akuma. However..._

 _"AH!" Ladybug cried out as she felt excruciating pain in her abdomen/stomach area. The akuma had bitten her with deadly force, awake but very weak from the damage it received by the fire. The spotted heroine grunted in pain, and dropped the fan. She clutched her right side, which had the worse wound and was bleeding freely. No matter what she tried, it wouldn't stop._

 _She eventually gave up, and bent down for the fan. This purification process was probably the most painful thing Marinette has ever experienced, but managed to return the victim to normal along with the city. The only thing the purification didn't cure, was her own, lethal wound and the victims burns. All Ladybug could do was stand, struggle to breathe, and await Chat Noir to finish up his call with Nathanael. Just in time, as the leather clad hero came running up to her._

 _"Great, you actually managed to take care of the akuma! Nathanael said he'd be here in five-" Chat quickly paused, as he observed his wife's beaten, bloody body. Marinette turned toward the sound of his voice, before closing her eyes and falling to the ground. "LADYBUG!" Chat Noir screamed, catching his wife in his arms before she hit the floor._

 _The unexpected weight caused Chat to sink to his knees, which gave him the opportunity to hold Marinette in his arms like a bride. Hot tears were already spilling from his eyes, which Chat made no move to wipe them away any time soon._

 _"She's probably not joking in this state..." Adrien mumbled to himself before giving his wife a gentle shake. "Ladybug, Ladybug, please! Wake up!" He screeched. Oh, how badly he wanted to call her by her real name. Oh, how he wished that she actually was joking with him, completely fine like he was with the Arsenic._

 _Nothing from Ladybug._

 _Chat tried to muffle his sobs as best as possible, to not disturb the city. Seconds what felt like hours past, before he felt something shaky and gentle gingerly wipe the tears from his face. His Lady._

 _"S-Surprise... Kitty!" Marinette whispered almost inaudibly, as Chat Noir took in every word. "I-It seems l-like... I won't... be a-a-able to keep... our... p-pro...mise..." "No, please, stop talking Marinette!" Chat Noir whispered back fiercely, sealing his wife's lips with his own. "You need to save your strength! Hang on, Nathanael will be here soon-" He was interrupted by a fragile, cold hand softly cupping his cheek. The very same one Ladybug had slapped all those months ago._

 _The spotted heroine whispered something too quietly for Chat to hear. Using all the strength she had left, she pulled Chat Noir's head down to her own, and kissed him until she literally gave her last breath._

 _Chat Noir screamed._

 _Hearing the scream, Nathanael was able to track Chat Noir fairly easily. He ducked into the alley holding the grieving hero and the dead one, and his face lost all color upon seeing Marinette's lifeless body._

 _"Stars..." Nathanael muttered in disbelief before racing to his crush's body. He placed a finger to her neck, her wrist, as Chat waited impatiently._

 _Only to see Nathanael shaking his head._

 _"No. She's not waking up ever again."_

 _Once more, the gloomy, darkened Parisian sky was filled with the sobs and screams of Ladybug's husband._

 _At this point, Ladybug had transformed back to Marinette, who was now nothing but a bloody, beaten corpse in Adrien's arms. Tikki flew out from the Miraculous, and drifted over to Adrien in an attempt to calm him down. After many failed tries, the small, red kwami gave up and flew over to Nathanael, who accepted her with open arms as the pair silently mourned together._

 _Plagg himself had undid Chat Noir's transformation, and the lonely hero of Paris was now back to being the ever-so-popular model, Adrien. The black cat kwami rammed into Adrien's head, and flew up to his Miraculous wielder's face. "Stop bawling! All of you need to calm down. Yes, I know Ladybug's death is extremely hard, it is for me too. I completely understand your pain, but think of our position right now!" The kwami hovered over to Nathanael, and looked at him with burning eyes._

 _"Nathanael! The akuma victim in the street is still alive, and suffering from terrible burn wounds! We need to get her to a hospital!" Nathanael, didn't need to be told twice. Reluctantly, he released Tikki from his arms and hurried over to the injured woman._

 _"I'll see you at the house when you've finished, Nathanael." Adrien shouted over to the redhead, who gave him a single nod before scooping up the victim and running toward the direction of the nearest hospital._

 _Tikki flew over to Adrien, and tucked herself away in the model's jacket. How hard this must be on her. Plagg took a deep breath, then exhaled a sigh before floating slowly over to Adrien once more. "I think I have just enough power left to transform you once more. We have to get Marinette to house without being seen, and that means traveling by rooftop."_

 _The blond gave and nod, and grabbed Marinette to carry her once more like a bride. "Very well. Plagg, transform me!" In a flash, Chat Noir reappeared, but then disappeared in a flash as he jumped onto the nearest roof. From then on, the journey was silent except for a few occasional grunts if a land was poor._

 _The trio was about halfway home until Adrien stopped on the roof of a very tall building, and collapsed to his knees. Once more, warm, pearly tears began to slide down his face. "Again with the waterworks? Really, Adrien? I don't have much time left!"_

 _Chat Noir slowly and shakily stood up once more, and began to blink away his tears. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But I just now realized what Marinette's final words to me were..."_

* * *

 _"Je t'aime, Adrien Agreste. I swear, on my grave and yours, on our future together, and the city of Paris, that I will never worry you like that ever again. I will never lie to you like that ever again, and I vow to never die in such a horrible way in the future._ _Until death do us part."_

* * *

In the middle of the night, Adrien woke up with a scream of absolute terror, and began to breathe heavily shortly afterwards. Alarmed, Marinette wakes up in a panic to find her husband completely horrified, his face void of any color.

The designer immediately hugged him tight, drawing soothing circles on his back in an effort to calm the blond. It took a little while, but eventually, Adrien had calmed down to the point where his breaths were slower, and he was only shivering slightly.

When Marinette felt like she was able to ask him, she stopped her hand and inquired in a quiet voice, "Adrien, what happened? I've never heard you scream like that before."

She could feel Adrien gulp, before holding onto her even more tightly. Adrien was never this frightened, not even during a battle with an akuma. Marinette was growing more and more mystified by the minute until the blond began to talk.

"I...I had a dream..." He began, his voice soft and wavering as if he would burst into tears in a snap. Marinette bit the bottom half of her lip. What would he dream about that would get him this terrified?

The heroine gave a hum when Adrien didn't continue. "Hm... Was it about your father?" Although Adrien and Marinette both haven't heard news about Gabriel for years, the model still felt like he was being controlled from a distance. And she couldn't forget what Adrien had been put through in the past because of his father... So, Marinette safely assumed that Gabriel Agreste could very well be a possible candidate for his son's nightmare.

The hero shook his head that in the crook of Marinette's neck. "No... it was so much worse... it was terrible!" Adrien exclaimed. His voice was breaking a lot more than before, and the designer could already see tears pooling in his eyes. This made Marinette become increasingly worried by the second.

"Your... mother?" She asked him haltingly, as the subject of Adrien's mother was a bit of a taboo topic. However, Marinette felt that, right now, she had a very valid reason to bring it up.

Adrien once again shook his head vigorously. "It was the absolute worst thing ever... I had a dream that... I... lost... you..." He barely managed to get the words out before burying his face in Marinette's hair. Ah, it all made sense now. Marinette was touched by Adrien's sweetness and how much he cared for her, but felt horrible considering the unimaginable pain he must be in.

"You had died in the worst way possible..." Marinette's husband whispered, only before the designer pulled away from him slightly to kiss the corners of his eyes to get rid of his tears. She cupped his face gently, and smoothed some of his tousled blond hair out of the way. Oh, how she loved that beautiful, silky, golden hair of his.

Marinette gave the model a gentle, maternal smile that automatically made Adrien feel a bit more at ease. A little bit. "Alright..." Marinette started, pausing for a moment to find the right words. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Adrien only lowered his gaze to the bed, eyes downcast and hesitant. "Don't bottle up your sadness, Adrien. That's what I'm here for. Besides, we don't want your akuma side popping up anytime soon now, do we?" At these words, Adrien gave a small, sad smile flopped back down on his bed so that he was supine. He gave a deep breath while closing his, before opening them again.

"...Here's what happened..." Before the model began his tale, Marinette also lied down in bed once more, cuddling up to Adrien's side and waiting patiently for him to start. The blond looked much more comforted, and also snuggled up by Marinette. Finally, he began to recall the vile and terrible nightmare that had plagued him like an illness.

While telling the dream to his wife, a random though appeared in his mind that he had not noticed until now. In previous years, his nightmares only made him paralyzed with fear. No nightmare has ever made him scream or cry. In a way, he assumed he was happy. He loved his Lady so much that she began to affect him psychologically.

Marinette had listened to him the entire time, not uttering a word until Adrien was finished speaking. The designer could practically see drooping cat ears on her husband's head, despite not being Chat Noir. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. We just got married; there's no way I'm leaving you that quickly." Adrien still looked a touch doubtful. Marinette gave him another smile.

"I'm alive, Adrien. Here's the proof." She gingerly took the blond's right hand, and placed it on her chest: directly over her heart. Adrien gasped silently at her rhythmic heartbeat. It was there. Marinette was very much alive. The model's eyes were full of tears once more and he choked on his words. So instead, he removed his hand and placed an ear over her heart to comfort him as he silently cried.

Marinette complied with his wishes. She wrapped a hand around his broad, muscular back, and stroked his hair to help ease his nerves. It worked. After only roughly five minutes, Adrien was purring and appeared to be in total bliss.

"I'm never going to regret marrying you." He said, as Marinette gave a giggle. "Now listen here, you~" She said, playfully jabbing his nose as her sapphire gaze bore into Adrien's emerald one. "Don't scare me like that again, alright? I thought you were being murdered!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a depressed looking Tikki slowly floated out of the room when the couple began to fall back asleep, her large eyes watery, threatening to start spilling tears. Her antennae were drooping in front of her face. Something was clearly wrong.

Plagg, just as equally anxious and forlorn, flew up to her from a room across the hallway. It seemed like he had been anticipating her arrival. "How'd it go?" He whispered, only to be met with the red kwami shaking her head.

"I thought the prophetic dream would work, Plagg... I thought it would effectively warn them of the future to come..."

* * *

 **EDIT: For those of you reading this possibly wondering if I updated, that is sadly not the case. I am just fixing a few grammar/spelling mistakes, or anything else that needed some work. This story is strictly a one-shot! Sorry guys :3**

 **And, there you guys go! I wonder if any of you caught the hint I threw in there... hehehehe. It's a hint about what's going to happen in my original story! It's something pretty big. If you feel like you guys know what it is, please feel free to throw me a PM so that I can confirm it to you! I'm only going to tell you if your guess was right or not... I'm not gonna spoil my story for you! XP**

 **More seriously, I probably should have made this clearer. All the italicized parts of the story is Adrien's dream. The very first part was just a short introduction, and I think the last few parts make enough sense for you to depict what was going on. If not, hit me up!**

 **I can't say for certain when my original story will come out, but when it does, I hope that you all will keep an eye out for it! It's called "Red Dawn".**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If you could please tell me how you felt about in the comments that would help a lot for future stories to come!**


	2. The Truth

**...Well. I certainly was not expecting this to happen, I can tell you that right now. I was very firm with myself when I decided that this fanfic was going to be a one-shot. However, after re-reading the reviews I got for the story - (HUGE thanks to koko, AmyNChan, Sad and Happy, llazo4108824, Lydia, Wolf girl, and gummiesbear!) - an idea popped into my head, and it stayed there. It wouldn't leave. Now... here we are.**

 **This story definitely won't be long; either this chapter will be the final chapter, or the third chapter, and then it will be finished for good. However, this story is only one branch of the tree... hehehehehe.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, any of its characters or ideas. I am just a humble fanfiction writer that always seems to hate the crap out of everything she does.**

 **Side note: I'm surprised no one caught the hint I threw in the previous chapter... I would've thought at least someone would ask if it was a typo or something of the sort. Eh, oh well; I'm not trying to mean about it ;3**

 **Btw, everything is in the present. You may now begin.**

* * *

"Plagg, for the last time. We're here to get you addicted to something other than Camembert!" Marinette whispered fiercely to the black, cat-like kwami hovering a few inches from Adrien's face. "And like I said, you already got me addicted to some other cheeses! I don't see why we need to get me addicted to even more." At this point, the designer was ready to bang her head against the wall. Who knows, if she did it hard enough, maybe she could finally leave this world and all the problems that were bugging the crap out of her. Pun not intended.

While his wife and Plagg were arguing in hushed whispers to not make themselves look weird, Adrien was torn between feeling slight annoyance toward Plagg and fretting for the young woman beside him. Why couldn't Plagg just... understand? _Probably because of how thick his teeny little cat head is._ Adrien thought bitterly before eventually choosing the part of him that was annoyed with Plagg. However, instead of lashing out of him, he decided to approach this problem calmly and collectedly.

"Plagg... please. Think of it this way: What if we were in an area that didn't have Camembert? No stores carried it, no restaurants had it, nobody had it, and we were facing a crisis where we needed something to fuel you before going into battle - quickly." At this statement, the gears in the cat kwami's head began to turn. Finally, they were getting somewhere! Marinette gave a smile of relief, but her face was still clearly laced with exhaustion. "What would we do then? We can't let Marinette do all the work." When the model finished, Plagg gave a nod.

"I understand. Well, considering I like you two humans so much, I shall make an exception in this case." Tikki seemed the happiest out of everyone, and flew over to Plagg to give him a fleeting hug before returning to Marinette.

After looking up at the cozy, wooden store, the husband and wife glanced at each other. "Let's go in, shall we?" Adrien suggested as his wife gave him a nod. Without being need to be told, Plagg and Tikki hid themselves in their respected places before the couple entered the cheese shop.

"Welcome! How can I be of assistance?" The pair was immediately greeted by a middle aged man, who gave them a beaming smile that soon turned to an expression of utter shock. "I-Is it possible that you two are-?!" Adrien and Marinette instantly knew what the man was going to ask, and politely shushed him before they were stormed. Luckily for them, the store was empty apart from them and the employees.

"My sincerest apologies!" The man exclaimed softly, giving the couple a quick bow before looking back up at them. "Anyway, how I help you today, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste?" When the man finished, Marinette began to explain the situation.

"Well, sir, we have a very dear friend of ours who has an unhealthy obsession with Camembert. That's practically the only thing he eats! We need your help to try and find us a few other options for him." The man listened intently to their problem, and was silent for a moment before speaking once again.

"Very well, I understand. Allow me to show you a few options for your friend!" He stepped away from the counter and led Adrien and Marinette to the right side of the store, where a few varieties of many cheeses were displayed.

"Have you at least tried to get your friend to sample other cheeses?" The employee asked, as Adrien took over. "We have. Our friend has begun to enjoy Fromage D'Affinois, St. Andre, and Morbier, but he still eats Camembert way too much." The man thoughtfully stroked his small beard, then motioned them to follow him to a particular display.

"If you're looking for something somewhat similar to Camembert to... 'break him out of his shell', so to speak, then this cheese might not be a bad option!" The man took a wheel from the shelf labeled as "Saint Albray". "Saint Albray cheese is pretty similar to Camembert, but a bit more rich with less intensive flavors. If you want to enhance its flavor, eat the rind with it! This cheese goes quite well with white or nut breads, and Pinot Noir or Chianti." Marinette and Adrien examined the cheese closely. "Do you mind if we try a sample?" Adrien asked as the employee shook his head. Taking some small, wooden picks from a container on the display, he stuck the ends on two small slightly deformed cubes of the cheese and handed it to the couple. When the man's back was turned to tidy up a different display, the model quickly fed the Saint Albray to Plagg and got a quiet response of, "I like it! This stuff isn't half bad!" before handed his Miraculous wielder the toothpick. Marinette ate hers, as Tikki didn't eat cheese, and also gave her approval.

"What do you think?" The employee asked when he finished his chore, looking at the two of them with hopeful eyes. "I think out friend will quite like it!" Marinette told him as the man gave a happy grin. "Excellent! I'll show you a few more varieties and then you can purchase the cheese you think he'll like best!"

Plagg and Marinette tried a few other cheeses, and chose the three they liked the best. They purchased one wheel for each kind, and left the store with content.

"Alright, so between Saint Andre, Morbier, Fromage D'Affinois, Saint Albray, Chaumes, Supreme, and Camembert of course, do you think we're good?" Adrien asked his kwami once he felt that it was safe as the said kwami poked his head out from Adrien's jacket. "I think so! Everything was really good, but now I feel like I'm betraying my precious Camembert..." Plagg muttered sadly. At this, the model gave a laugh. "This is exactly what love feels like, Plagg." "Really? No wonder you complained about it constantly back then..."

The minute the words flew out of Plagg's mouth, Adrien blanched as Marinette gave her husband a sly and knowing grin. There was no fooling Marinette, so Adrien gave up and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

* * *

The couple arrived home from their cheese shopping extravaganza to see Nathanael closing the front door to their home, getting ready to return to his own place next door.

Tikki, who had grown to love Nathanael as much as Adrien and Marinette, flew happily over toward the redhead and hugged his cheek. "Hello, Tikki." Nathanael greeted the red kwami as Marinette, Adrien, and Plagg rushed over to the pair.

"Going home?" Marinette asked the doctor with a smile as Nathanael gave a nod in reply. "Yes, I'm done with everything I needed to do, and it doesn't seem like there'll be an attack. How did the shopping go?" The redhead asked, directing the question more to Plagg than anybody else.

"Great! We found three new cheeses!" He blurted out excitedly. "Oh? Really?" "Yeah. He likes seven different cheeses now, so I think he's good. At least Tikki wasn't picky with what cookies she was given..." Marinette mumbled toward the end as the cat-like kwami frowned in slight agitation. "Well, excuse me! I may be a god, but I'm not perfect!" "At least he understands that..." Adrien said under his breath, luckily without Plagg noticing.

Marinette gave a light giggle at this, then turned to face Nathanael. "Well, we shouldn't keep you any longer. Have a good night!" She said as Nathanael gave a grateful smile in return. "You know where I am if you need anything." The doctor gave a final wave the heroes of Paris before walking to large, brick house next to Marinette and Adrien's.

"It's already quite late. Feel like having something simple tonight?" Adrien asked after glancing at the dark sky above him. "I'm in the mood for a grilled cheese." Marinette suggested contently as she pulled out the keys to the house and unlocked the door. "Grilled cheese it is!" The blond model confirmed, entering the entryway before closing and locking the white, wooden door behind him.

* * *

After a hearty meal of grilled cheese, vegetable soup, and a dessert of vanilla cupcakes, everyone decided to go to sleep early that night. However, while Marinette and Adrien soon fell asleep, Plagg and Tikki flew to the roof.

Both of them floated side by side while overlooking the city of Paris in the dead of night. The city lights glinted like stars, and lightly illuminated the normally pitch black sky at midnight. While the actual stars could not be seen, the moon was high in the air, casting its silver glow toward the earth below it.

The air between the two kwamis, despite the calming scene laid out before them, quickly grew somber and tense. Plagg and Tikki both wore expressions of despair, Tikki a bit more so than Plagg.

"So... it seems like Hawkmoth will be defeated soon." Plagg said in a blank tone, as Tikki only gave a slight nod in reply. "It's good, but..." Plagg started, but never finished and instead trailed off. "Yes... that means our time will be coming to a close as well." The red kwami finally said, gradually growing more and more melancholic. Plagg gave Tikki a look, before speaking up once more. "It also means-" "No! I don't want to think about it!" Tikki cried out, closing her eyes tightly and covering them with her small hands.

Plagg made a move to comfort her, reaching out a hand to the sad kwami beside him, but retracted his hand in the end. It would be no use. "Tikki, you know from the start that we would-" "It's not about that!" She shouted, giving her companion a glare. "I know that once Hawkmoth is defeated once and for all, all the kwami including us will disappear from the world forever. We basically die!" Plagg continued to stay silent, getting the feeling that Tikki needed to rant.

The cat-like kwami found that Tikki was like Marinette in so many ways, and apparently had inherited the need to rant and let her anger out before being comforted or interrupted. So, Plagg did just that.

"Poor Nooroo... he never deserved this... Every time he's liberated from one evil person's grasp, someone else immediately swoops in and traps him before we could do anything about it! Now we finally have a chance to save him, and stop the evil miraculous wielders, but it shouldn't be at the cost of his life..." Tikki paused to wipe away some tears that began to pool in her large, blue eyes before continuing.

"But that's not what I'm despairing about the most. I'm more than ready to accept my death, though I may mourn for yours and all the other kwamis. But... But... WHY MUST THE WIELDERS DIE AS WELL?!" At this point, Tikki began sobbing as Plagg really began to fret and wonder if he should comfort Tikki anyway.

"It's not fair! They're only the wielders, they're not gods! They're just humans that decided to take up this job! They don't deserve to disappear! They don't deserve to die! Marinette and Adrien just started their happy, long lives together! And they're completely oblivious to what is going to happen once they defeat Hawkmoth!" The red kwami finally finished, and cried and cried as Plagg finally steeled himself to hug her in comfort.

From the very moment they came into existence, all kwamis would know what would happen when Hawkmoth was defeated once and for all. When a person decides to take up the job as a miraculous wielder and dedicates themselves to the job, their soul becomes one with the miraculous, and in essence, their kwami. The soul purpose of the kwamis, besides Nooroo, is to defeat and end Hawkmoth. Once they do so, the kwamis and their miraculous will no longer be needed in the world, so they disappear. However, because a wielders' soul is tied to their miraculous and their kwami, the wielders must also disappear from the earth as well. In other words, they die.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the incident between Plagg and Tikki. Ladybug and Chat Noir finally managed to stop the long, long struggle between Hawkmoth and the other miraculous wielders by defeating Hawkmoth once and for all. In the end, Adrien had to kill his father, who was Hawkmoth, in order to accomplish this, and his father's soul was tied with Nooroo and his miraculous.

It was extremely hard for Adrien and Marinette both, but the couple both felt that the lives they saved and the peace they achieved was much more worth it. Even now, Chat Noir and Ladybug still had no idea of the fate that awaited them. They took Nooroo in their care, protecting him before any evildoers began to pursue him.

It was about ten at night when Hawkmoth was defeated for good. The entire of Paris decided to celebrate that night, throwing a party by the Eiffel Tower in honor of Chat Noir and Ladybug that would last the entire night.

After the long and tiring battle with Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to relax towards the top of the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the city and the gigantic crowd rejoicing beneath them. Marinette and Adrien were proud, and ultimately very happy about their victory, but Plagg, Tikki, and Nooroo were gloomy and filled with dread, even though Marinette and Adrien were still transformed as Ladybug and Chat Noir at this point. They would have to stay this way if they ever wanted to get down from the Eiffel Tower.

Neither of them knew that they would be gone within two hours.

They talked and laughed, and celebrated on their own about their victory. They also got to know Nooroo more, and began to grow to like the shy and timid butterfly kwami. Poor Nooroo tried his best to stay happy and positive, but still housed feelings of sadness. Ladybug and Chat Noir never seemed to notice it.

* * *

At last, when midnight struck, everyone's time was at an end. Tikki and Plagg released the transformation themselves, confusing both Marinette and Adrien. Until they saw that Tikki, Plagg, and Nooroo were glowing. Tikki pink, Plagg a bright green, and Nooroo a lovely lavender.

"...W-What? Tikki, what's going on? What's happening to you all?" Marinette asked worriedly as Tikki guilty confessed.

"Marinette... and Adrien, I'm so sorry that we've hidden this from you, but once Hawkmoth is defeated - for good - all the kwamis, their miraculous, and their wielders disappear since their soul is tied to us."

Marinette and Adrien both were at a loss for words, with Adrien recovering a bit more quickly than his wife.

"So, so what you're saying is... once we defeat Hawkmoth once and for all, we... die?"

Plagg nodded.

Adrien inhaled sharply, but Marinette remained silent and staring at nothing. Despite how shocked and depressed she is about her inevitable fate, she honestly couldn't blame the kwamis for not telling them anything about this. If they did, no one would take up the job. But... she knew it was selfish of her, but she wasn't ready to die yet. She just started her life with Adrien, and she couldn't warn or say goodbye to anyone. Nathanael, her parents, Alya, everyone she loved and cherished wouldn't even know that she died.

Instead of crying, Marinette just stared blankly into space. Adrien, although he was sad about his fate as well, was more than ready to accept his fate. If this was what it meant to be a hero of Paris, then so be it. He and Marinette took up the job. But he couldn't stand to see his wife in such pain. He had to do something. After some thinking, an idea popped into his head.

* * *

"My Lady?" He called, as Marinette spun around to face her husband. And her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. Adrien was on one knee, and held out a small bouquet of daisies. Tears already began to pool in Marinette's eyes, which reminded Adrien of the endless sky, before giving a small smile.

"When did you even get these?" The fashion designer inquired, delicately taking the flowers from Adrien's hands.

"You don't need to worry about that." Adrien easily avoided the question, and Ladybug didn't push it any further. Instead, she began to weep. Adrien was startled at the sudden action, and for a moment, couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, he seemed to regain enough of his senses to ask, "M-Marinette? I-I-I'm sorry, did I...? He couldn't even finish the sentence. His wife shook her head, and gave a forced laugh.

"No, I was just thinking that... these are the last flowers I'm ever going to receive from you..." "Marinette..." Tikki said sadly, as she continued to glow a soft pink. At this, Adrien gave a look of absolute heartbreak at seeing his lover like this. All of a sudden, a beloved memory from their wedding surface to his mind. Yes, that's what he would do.

Walking over to his silently crying wife, he took the daisies and began to place them in her hair. He tucked all of them in the single braid she had decided to do for once, and the last one was tucked behind her left ear. Cupping her cheeks, the blond model wiped Marinette's tears away with his thumbs, then promptly placed his forehead on hers. The fashion designer didn't say anything as her husband gently held her in his arms. Next thing she knew, they were slow dancing on the Eiffel Tower. Then Adrien began to sing.

 _"Shine bright like a diamond... Shine bright like a diamond..."_

Just as he began to sing, Marinette also began to glow a soft pink, while Adrien began to glow a bright green like Plagg. Their disappearances were only mere minutes away.

 _"Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy..."_

 _"You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky..."_

 _"You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy..."_

 _"When you hold me, I'm alive, we're like diamonds in the sky..."_

 _"I knew that we'd become one right away... Oh right away..."_

 _"At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays..."_

 _"I saw the life inside your eyes..."_

Marinette began to cry once more when she remembered. When the two of them were on their way home in the evening after their wedding, Adrien asked their limo driver to take them to "that" place.

"That" place happened to be a flower garden that Adrien came across on day. The front of the flower garden was beautiful, where there were flowers arranged in various pots and vases, with matching outdoor furniture to complete the look. But that's not what impressed Marinette. What impressed Marinette was the gigantic field of wildflowers toward the back. A bit further from the front of the garden, a stone path led them to a decent sized stone platform that was surrounded by the sea of wildflowers. Under the moonlight, Adrien did the very same thing her was doing now: he picked some daisies, tucked them in her hair before they danced. And sung this exact same song to her.

 _"So shine bright... tonight... you and I... we're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky..."_

 _"Eye to eye, so alive, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky..."_

 _"Shine bright like a diamond... shine bright like a diamond..."_

 _"Shine bright like a diamond, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky..."_

At this point, the glowing had become really bright, and they all knew only seconds remained. This was the last time she would see Adrien. Forever. They both pulled their foreheads away to look at each other one last time. And Marinette almost cried once more at the tender, loving gaze Adrien gave her.

 _"Shine bright like a diamond... shine bright like a diamond..."_

 _"Shine bright like a diamond, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky..."_

 _"Shine bright like a diamond... shine bright like a diamond..."_

 _"We're beautiful, like diamonds in the-"_

...

* * *

 **And, that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed! I know the song was shorter than it originally is, but I kind of had to so that it would fit with what was going on. Also, in case anybody doesn't understand, the reason why the song suddenly cut off is because that was when they disappeared, so he couldn't finish it. I know, I'm awful.**

 **I also apologize that this final chapter is significantly shorter than the first one, and also that this chapter might be a bit confusing. I tried my best... XD**

 **Well, although this story is done for good, I have another story, "Red Dawn" in the making! I wanted to keep this a secret, but Red Dawn is going to be the prequel to this story. It's going to have all the events that lead up to this story.**

 **I hope I see you then! Until that moment arrives, thank you so much for reading! You are all amazing! :)**


End file.
